A Twist in the Tale
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Christmas supposedly brings out the best in people. Will it do the same for Guy? [Robin/Guy] Established Relationship


**AN: Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Guy imagined that the forest looked quite beautiful right now. However, the snow in Nottingham had quickly mixed with the mud and was disturbed from the people's movement. The morning was early but Guy should have already been up. It didn't matter that it was Christmas. The Sheriff was probably expecting him in a few minutes or less.

Just this once though, Guy decided to risk it. His body ached from a skirmish with Hood's men the day before and if he had the chance, Guy thought of staying in his bed all day.

The creak of the window was shocking but not entirely unwelcome.

It was slightly unnerving to Guy that he'd been able to memorize what the other man sounded like. So, unless the other man had found himself a doppelganger, there could only be one person standing behind him.

He rolled over to see Hood standing above him, a grin on his face.

"It's not like you to come here during the day. Even if it is early," commented Guy.

Robin shrugged and responded, "I felt like surprising you. Besides, I've come to steal some taxes seeing as _the Sheriff_ has only made everything harder for the people these days."

The way Robin said 'the Sheriff' twisted Guy's stomach ever so slightly. He knew that Robin meant Guy as well, even if he hadn't said his name. It was that moment that Guy had made a decision. He'd thought about doing this but his loyalty had been in the way. Now his pride was hurt and he realized how desperately he wanted to be a separate person to Robin. He didn't want to have his name automatically put with the Sheriff's.

"Don't steal the taxes. It'll only make him especially mad today."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin asked with a slightly amused grin, "And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I have something better," he replied, finally moving. Guy got out of his bed and went to his wardrobe. He could feel Robin's eyes on his back the entire time as he moved aside a few things and produced a rather large purse. He threw it towards Robin before the other could say anything. "Think of it as a present."

Feeling the weight of the purse, Robin's eyes could only grow wider. Looking up at Guy, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came. It didn't matter; Guy knew what he was trying to say.

"Your welcome and no, I didn't steal it from the Sheriff," Guy responded. "If you must know, it came from my own pocket so do not take this lightly."

At first, Robin could only look from the purse to Guy. A smug smile at having silenced Robin Hood appeared on Guy's face. However, it quickly changed to annoyance when Robin still seemed unable to say anything. Guy was about to respond with some kind of retort only to have the other's mouth crash against his.

He rolled his eyes but didn't fight it. Moving his lips slowly, Guy moved one hand around Robin's back and the other cupped his face while—

There was a knock at the door.

In a flash, Robin had pulled away, moving by Guy's bed. He could have just as easily left then and there through the window but it was clear he wasn't completely done with Guy.

Sighing, Guy steadied himself, still a bit shocked at how quickly Robin had gotten away. Wiping his lips, he turned and said, "Enter."

A guard came in and stated, "The Sheriff needs to see you right away."

"What for?" questioned Guy.

"There's a rumor that Robin Hood was spotted this morning."

A smirk came upon Guy's face. The guard probably thought it was because he had the chance to finally catch Robin. In truth, it was because he couldn't help but show his amusement at the irony of the situation.

"Tell him I will be there presently," Guy replied.

The guard gave a small incline of his head and left. Guy immediately turned around just in time to see Robin pop back up, a grin on his face.

"Going to take me to the Sheriff?" he asked playfully.

"Wouldn't dare," replied Guy, giving Robin another quick and urgent kiss. He had hoped to make this longer but he could not keep the Sheriff waiting that long.

Pulling away from each other, Robin gave a goofy grin as he said, "Try not to enrage anyone to much today."

"I won't if you promise not to get shot or stabbed today."

The remark could have been casual, even silly to counteract Robin's own silly remark. However, Guy's face was completely serious and Robin softened ever so slightly. "I can't promise that."

"Please."

Robin sighed, moving in for another kiss. "I will try my best. Besides, with what you have given me I shouldn't have to go through to many skirmishes today."

Guy gave a satisfied nod to that. "Be careful on your way out."

"Always."

He waited until Robin was gone for sure before getting properly dressed and headed down to the Sheriff's. Despite people claiming to have seen Robin Hood, no evidence came forward and in the end, the Sheriff dismissed it as a rumor.

The rest of the day was mostly calm but Guy still couldn't find a way to go back to his room. Still, at the end of it all, he hadn't gained any new injuries and the Sheriff didn't force him to deliver any messages or go looking for any one.

When the light of day was finally gone and the temperature dangerously low, Guy was finally able to return to his chamber and go to bed. He was almost asleep when he heard the noise. Remaining still, Guy asked, "Back so soon? You do realize it is rather late."

"Of course," Robin replied, "but it's still Christmas. What you did was wonderful Guy. No one went hungry today. I felt like you certainly deserved your own present."

Guy felt the bed shift as Robin lay next to him, moving Guy's longer hair aside to kiss the back of his neck. He allowed a sigh to escape his lips and murmured, "Did you get hurt today?"

"No. I kept my promise."

His shoulders eased ever so slightly, his entire being feeling more at ease now. Robin continued his trail of kisses only to stop so he could move Guy's shirt up and kiss his back. Guy shivered and he could feel the smile on Robin's lips.

"Will it be alright if you stay here while your friends are out in the snow?" asked Guy.

"Who said anything about staying here?" The comment immediately stung until Guy realized that Robin had been joking. Before he could say anything though, Robin quickly continued, "They've found safe lodgings for now. Besides, we had our own celebration and I'm sure they think I'm off with Marian right now."

"So you will stay the night?" Guy questioned.

"That remains," Robin murmured hooking his finger's onto Guy's pants, "to be seen."

With a sudden roughness, Guy rolled over and kissed Robin as if the end of the world was near. Grabbing hold of Robin's shirt, Guy pulled it off with ease. His hands pulled Robin closer and he wrapped his legs around Robin's own.

After a few more kisses and soft strokes, Robin mimicked Guy's own movements so that they were both shirtless. Any chill that had remained in the room was gone now but as they continued on, Guy realized something shocking.

He didn't want to go any further. Not tonight.

Guy often relished in the sex that he and Robin had but tonight he was not in the mood for that, no matter what Robin was currently doing with his mouth. This realization led to another one that caused Guy to completely freeze.

It took a moment for Robin to realize that Guy wasn't reacting anymore so he stopped, pulling back ever so slightly. When Robin tried to look him in the eyes, he found that the other would not stare back. Instead, he looked down, his cheeks flushed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Robin, his voice much more serious than usual. "Have I done something?"

"I…" but the words didn't come out.

"If I need to go I—"

"No!" Guy replied just a fracture too loudly and quick. He had hold of Robin's wrist pulling it towards him and kissing his hand ever so slightly. "No, I just…I've just figured something out. It's rather…off putting."

"And do you care to discuss this new found information?" asked Robin, worry still in his face but his expression more at ease.

Guy gulped ever so slightly, his grip tightening. "I have come to realize that…I do not want a simple affair."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Would you like a complicated affair?"

"No that's…I don't mean that," Guy murmured. "I don't want what we have to be purely for pleasure. I think what I'm trying to say is…I actually care for you."

He expected a laugh or rejection but Robin simply stared at him with some unknown emotion in his eyes. Finally Guy shook his head. "It's stupid I know. I shouldn't have—"

Robin stopped him with a kiss, sweet and chaste. Moving back, he said, "Not the exact words, but I was wondering if you'd ever say them. May I ask how you came to this decision?"

For a moment, Guy was to shocked to speak do to Robin so easily accepting what he had said. Then again, he was lying to himself if he they both hadn't formed an emotional attachment long ago along with a physical one. With a sigh he said, "It came to me when I realized I don't want to go farther tonight. I'd rather just…lie here."

"Being a bit sentimental are we?" questioned Robin with a playful smile. "Whisper sweet nothings in each other's ear?"

Guy's cheeks flushed ever so slightly but he was still able to smile as he replied, "Perhaps."

"Well, Sir Guy of Gisborne," Robin said, "I do believe I find that idea quite pleasing."

That night was much more intimate than any past one. Words were whispered with the occasional stroke or kiss, thoughts admitted and amended. In the morning, Guy would have thought the entire process a dream if not for Robin in the room getting fully dressed again.

"As I said yesterday," Robin said as he gathered up his belongings, "try not to anger to many people today."

"Don't cause any unnecessary injury to yourself then," Guy replied.

"Of course," Robin said, ducking in for a kiss. He moved to the window and got ready to climb out of it only to pause and turn back to Guy and add, "Love you."

Once again, shock set in and Guy could only stare at the space Robin had occupied. His mouth slowly moving again, despite there being no one there, he eventually whispered, "I love you too."

It was a good thing that Robin had left so early as it gave Guy time to calm his beating heart down before facing the Sheriff and all of Nottingham. This entire situation left him practically breathless and Guy was almost afraid that no matter who was around the next time he met Robin he'd simply have to kiss him.

To have this feeling though, something he had not felt since Marian had left him, was completely worth it though.


End file.
